


Play to Win

by milesofblue



Series: The Flying Fish and Ginger Snap Chronicles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Awkward Boners, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Feelings Realization, Gummies!!!, Heartache, Heavy Angst, Horny Teenagers, Horny wrestling, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, No spoilers for any Haikyuu seasons, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut with heart, So much angst!!!!!!, Video Game Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesofblue/pseuds/milesofblue
Summary: What starts out as an innocent game of Nintendo between two angsty rivals turns into something more.🔥Bonus: Accidental hard-ons, Mario Kart 64, and a ridiculous amount of gummies involved. But not necessarily in that order. 😂🍬🎮
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Flying Fish and Ginger Snap Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101737
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Play to Win

**Author's Note:**

> 📌 You’ll probably enjoy this story even more if you read the one before it in this series titled, "When it Rains, it Pours". But you certainly don't have to!☺️

  
***

~Hinata~

Hinata paced back and forth in front of his bed for the millionth time. He was practically wearing a hole in the hardwood floor. But what else could he do?

Kageyama was coming to his house!

To hang out!!!

How had this happened?!

He tugged his hands in his hair and thought back over the morning.

It was Saturday and they’d had an early morning practice session. Ukai had insisted they practice seven days a week to prepare for the Inter-High preliminaries, and somehow, amidst all the chaos of cleaning up the gym and Noya shouting at Asahi to get his “man-bun” out of a tangle and help him with the balls, Hinata had found himself awkwardly asking Kageyama if he maybe, _possibly_ , would like to come to his house that afternoon to play video games…or maybe just go over plays…

Come to think of it, he couldn’t actually remember _what_ he’d said...(or possibly _shouted_ )…because he’d been too taken aback by the strange look on the setter’s face. _Is he horrified? Enraged? Shocked?!_ he’d wondered as he’d stared up at him, unblinking.

There was no way to tell.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t yet mastered the art of understanding all of the boy’s facial expressions. Though, he was trying hard to keep an extensive mental note of them.

There was **Disgruntled-Kageyama** , the most docile of the set and just plain annoyed by everything. Touchy and still liable to snap at any moment. You had to watch your back with this one.

There was **Growly-Kageyama** , with his teeth bared and his eyes wild, very much resembling a grizzly bear woken early from hibernation. Best to avoid this one if you wanted to maintain life and limb.

And then of course there was **Demon-Beast-Kageyama** , when his eyes literally glowed a horrifying red and puffs of smoke came out of his flared nostrils. This version would literally burn you alive and dance on the ashes. Best to steer clear at all costs.

And when the setter wasn’t irritable or growling or spewing flames, he was quiet and pensive.

And that was Kageyama in a nut shell…at least the parts of him he knew _so far_.

So the thought of him actually coming over to “hang out” seemed pretty terrifying.

Which version would knock on the door?

Touchy, Growly or Demon-Beast?

Hinata bit his nails and continued to pace.

Why couldn’t he have just kept his mouth shut?

Left things the way they were?

But he knew deep down, it was just a matter of time.

Because he’d secretly been _dying_ to ask Kageyama over to his house, or to do literally _anything_ outside of practice, for months. Yes, they had a couple of classes together in school, but Kageyama kept to himself mainly and acted like he didn’t even know him, and they had separate home rooms where they ate their lunches…So practice was really their only time to be together…and even that didn’t seem like enough.

He wanted to get to _know_ him.

Find out what existed beyond that hard, seemingly impenetrable outer shell.

Surely there was some part of the boy that just wanted to have fun…

 _Well, today I’m going to find out!_ he thought.

_Even if it kills me!_

He pumped a fist in the air, imagining his triumph, and then slowly deflated.

The problems was, trying to get Tobio Kageyama to actually _laugh_ and _smile_ and _have fun_ , might _actually_ kill him.

_Oh god._

He looked around his room absently with wide eyes.

What would Kageyama think of it?

He really had no idea.

He’d done his best to put his things in order, but he really didn’t have an _order_ to things, so that was kind of hard. Organized chaos was more his style.

But he had snacks!

The most important thing, after all!

If anything, they could just sit and stuff their faces and watch TV all afternoon. Thankfully, Kageyama _did_ like to eat...Though he seemed to be quite picky about _what_ he ate...Sometimes, Hinata would catch him just staring at the vending machine for what felt like an eternity, wearing this confused, dumbfounded expression, trying to decide between strawberry yogurt or strawberry milk...

Hinata eyed the giant teal bowl of gummies on the floor as well as the bowl of popcorn and the brightly colored bags of candy and cookies surrounding it.

Okay, so maybe he’d gone a bit over-board on the _gummies_.

But could you ever have too many?!

He wasn’t sure what Kageyama’s favorite flavors were…so he’d torn through about a million bags and meticulously added them to one giant bowl, that way, Kageyama could try every one.

He huffed and walked over to his dresser, staring at himself in the mirror for a long moment. He’d washed his hair and it was still damp; hopefully that wouldn’t offend Kageyama. He’d put on his favorite blue t-shirt and grey athletic shorts. Surely, he would look presentable enough for the setter.

He straightened his shirt and tugged it down neatly over his hips.

And then he gasped.

There was a hole at the bottom!

Small, but still visible.

_Oh NO!_

_My shirt…has a hole._

_NOOOOOO!_

Kageyama would surely notice. The boy never missed a thing.

_Eyes like a hawk…_

He needed to change and _fast_.

He couldn’t welcome Tobio Kageyama into his home with a HOLE in his shirt.

The doorbell rang and he screamed, jumping several feet off the ground.

_There’s no time!_   
  


  
***

~Kageyama~

Kageyama waved a hand goodbye to his mom as she drove away. She would be back to get him in precisely four hours. That should be plenty of time to “hang out”. Though, he was certainly no expert. Growing up, he’d never had friends over to his house or even been invited to theirs...This was entirely new territory.

But he was trying his damnedest not to freak out.

It was only _Hinata_ after all.

How bad could it be?

He gulped.

_Only Hinata._

Only the infuriating boy he’d been maybe, possibly… _secretly_ …pining over for months.

Only the idiot that made him lose precious sleep at night.

And do _other things_ as well.

But he’d chalked those _other things_ up to pent up angst over the team…over having to learn to adapt…over the looming prospect of nationals…

Hinata was just somehow getting the brunt of his angst. Maybe because he was just always there, jumping up and down in front of him like some cracked-out rodent, whether in real life or in his mind.

And so yeah, maybe he was practically _always_ thinking about him, and maybe he’d also planned to invite Hinata over to his house, and he’d been completely caught off guard when the boy had asked him first…

But none of that really mattered.

Because there was no chance in hell that Shouyou Hinata even remotely liked him like that.

How could he?

 _Why_ would he?

Kageyama had been reminded constantly throughout his life that he was unapproachable…unlikable…

_But then why did he even invite me over?_

He had to give the boy props for trying. No one else had been so brave…or stupid. Because chances were, even if Hinata _did_ get to know him, he still wouldn’t like him.

_Just like everyone else._

He inhaled deeply and walked up the gravel path to the modest, brown wooden house. There were some potted plants strewn about out front and a few weeds here and there, but the view of the mountains was spectacular. They were up pretty high. And he couldn’t imagine how Hinata rode his bike up the steep roads every single day just to get home. It was no wonder he had so much stamina.

Kageyama swallowed hard and reached out his hand, pressing a hesitant finger to the doorbell. And in what felt like less than a second, the door whipped open with a flurry.

And there was Hinata.

Panting and red-faced, his normally wild, bouncy hair looking damp and sitting flatter on his head.

He looked scared-shitless.

_Maybe this was a bad idea..._

_Is it too late to run away?!_

“Hi,” Kageyama finally said, his heart pounding as he bowed to him slightly.

“Hi,” Hinata replied, bowing back, still staring at him with wide-eyes and an open-mouth.

And then Kageyama said the first stupid thing that popped into his brain—“You have a hole…in your shirt,” he said, nodding towards him.

Hinata’s face turned the color of a radish. “You ASS!” he shrieked. “It was an accident!”

And Kageyama laughed. 

He simply couldn’t help it.

_Now things feel more like normal._

Hinata froze and just stared at him. “Did you just… _laugh_?”

Kageyama smirked and stepped forward. “Are you gonna let me in, or what?”

“Oh…right,” Hinata said, quickly moving backwards and opening the door all the way.

Kageyama stepped inside and moved past him, promptly slipping his shoes off and setting them on a bamboo rack by the door.

“Well, this is my house,” Hinata said, eyeing him warily. “My mom’s running errands and my little sister’s playing in her room.”

Kageyama assessed the place at lightning speed, just as he would his opponents before a game.

_Sunny. A bit untidy. Colorful. Lots of plants and books. Comfortable. Kinda cozy?_

“It’s not much…but it’s home,” Hinata said quietly.

And there was something in the tone of his voice.

Embarrassment?

“It’s…nice,” he found himself saying.

“Really?!” Hinata practically shouted.

“Cozy even.”

_Did I really just say that?!_

_God, I sound like an idiot._

“Cozy?”

“Yeah…you know, like…comfortable.”

He turned to see Hinata smiling broadly at him, his orange eyes shining. “I’m glad you like it. D’you wanna see my room?”

Kageyama’s heart sped up considerably. “Sure.”

He followed the boy quietly down the hall and when he stepped inside his bedroom, his brain practically short-circuited.

_Color. So much color. Food. So much food. Volleyball posters…everywhere._

_Oh my god._

All that was missing was a neon flashing sign that said, **“Welcome to Hinata’s World.”**

He swallowed hard, trying to take it all in, but just like Hinata, it was a lot.

_A helluva lot._

“And this is _my_ room,” Hinata said softly, twisting his fingers into the hem of his shirt.

“Wow,” he breathed, _still_ trying to take it all in.

There were posters of the Tiny Giant, posters of national teams, posters of motivational sayings and even posters of Nintendo characters. He flicked his eyes to the wall and took in the gaming station. It was decent but nothing compared to his own. There was a bookcase full of what looked like manga and a couple of volleyballs strewn around the room. He flicked his eyes to the floor where a massive pile of candy, popcorn, and sweets lay.

_God, no wonder he’s so hyper all the time…if this is how he eats…_

And then he stared at Hinata’s bed.

He gulped.

It had a sky-blue comforter that looked well worn-in and a mix of colorful pillows in oranges and yellows. One was even in the shape of a volleyball.

_So this is Hinata’s world…_

It was organized chaos, just like him.

“I wasn’t sure what you’d want to eat…so I got a bunch of different things…I hope you like gummies…” the boy rambled, interrupting his thoughts.

And Kageyama just stared at him for a moment, dumbstruck.

_He went to all this trouble?_

_For me?_

_What in the world._

“You didn’t need to do all this,” he heard himself saying.

Hinata’s face fell. “But I wanted to…”

Kageyama tried to swallow again, but now his mouth was unbearably dry, his heart beating in his ears. “Okay,” he replied. “Well, thanks.”

Hinata lit up, his smile as bright as the damn sun. “Do you wanna play something?”

“Sure,” he said, unzipping his jacket, now feeling uncomfortably warm. He folded it carefully and set it down on the bed.

Hinata was already picking through a stack of video games, tossing them aside haphazardly, like a squirrel discarding his nuts, muttering under his breath as he did, and Kageyama watched him with amusement, trying to hold back a smile.

Hinata was definitely acting weirder than normal. If that were even _possible_. They needed Tanaka there to break the awkward tension.

“Erm, what about something old-school?” Hinata asked, whipping his head up, a piece of bright orange hair falling over one eye.

“Sure.”

A few more games were tossed aside.

“What about Mario Kart 64?”

“Yeah, that works.”

It was only one of his _favorites_ , but he wasn’t about to tell _him_ that.

Hinata grinned and popped the game into the console, pressing the “on” button. “Oh, I almost forgot,” he said, jumping up and going over to his bed. He snatched some pillows off of it and threw one at Kageyama. “You can sit on it if you’d like. I don’t have any fancy gaming chairs or anything…but I might get one for my birthday!”

Kageyama hugged the pillow tightly to his chest, and when Hinata turned back around, he pressed his nose into the fabric and inhaled deeply.

_Dear god!_

It smelled like Hinata!

He shivered and sat down on the floor, still clutching the pillow.

“Do you want something to drink?”

“Sure,” he replied.

“Is Ramune okay?”

“Yes.”

Hinata handed him the glass bottle, their fingers barely grazing as he did, and it felt like being zapped with a bolt of electricity, a tingle going straight up his arm. Kageyama jerked his hand back and averted his eyes. He pushed the marble down into the drink with his thumb, making it rattle against the sides, and then took a long swig of the sweet beverage, instantly feeling revived.

_I can do this…I can do this…_

_It’s not a big deal._

_It’s JUST Hinata._

_Fuck._

He flicked his eyes to the TV screen and stared blankly at the “Start” menu for the game, panic coursing through his veins.

Hinata sat down on the other side of the pile of food and untangled the cords from the controllers, “Here,” he said, “I figured you’d like black.”

Kageyama took the controller from him, surprised he’d put so much thought into it, and glanced at the bright orange one in Hinata’s lap.

_Of course he’d have that color._

They were both quiet.

_God, this is awkward!_

_I’d rather be yelling at him!_

Hinata hit “Start” and it took them to the player’s menu.

“Do you mind if I’m Yoshi?” Hinata asked.

And Kageymama couldn’t help but snort.

“What?”

“You _would_ be.”

“Why would _I_ be?” the boy snapped.

“Because you and Yoshi have a lot in common.”

“Like what?”

“You’re both _weird_.”

“He is not! I mean, I _am_ not!”

Kageyama smirked, feeling a spike of pleasure shoot straight up his spine. Oh how he loved getting him all riled up!

They were off to a good start.

Hinata huffed and pursed his lips. “And let me guess, you’ll want to be _Mario_? The star of the game?”

“Nope,” he said, keeping his eyes trained on the screen and moving his cursor past Mario, past Luigi, and over to the side and down. “Bowser.”

“Of _course_ you would be! Hard and spiky! King of the Koopas!”

He smirked again. “You know me so well,” he said silkily, turning to stare at the boy.

Hinata froze and stared back at him with wide eyes.

_Why does he keep looking at me like that?! God._

“Okay, which course do you wanna do?” the boy asked.

“You pick.”

“Feeling generous, eh?” he heard him mutter.

And he wanted to smile yet again.

Why was he smiling so much?!

_Goddamn._

What was becoming of him?

Maybe Hinata was rubbing off on him...

If he weren’t careful, he’d be shitting out rainbows and butterflies before long.

Who knew happiness was so contagious?

“I don’t wanna brag or anything…but I sort of dominate this level,” the boy said with a sniff, selecting the “Rainbow Road” course.

_He would pick that one._

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Kageyama rolled his thumb over the joystick and prepared to press down on “A”, waiting for the countdown to be over. The light finally turned green and they were off, racing against the other computer-controlled players in a “Grand Prix”, and shockingly, Hinata wormed his way into the very lead and stayed there.

Kageyama blasted some bananas his way but missed, hitting Princess Peach instead, who went spinning off to the side in a cloud of dust, yellow stars circling her head.

“Told you I was awesome!” Hinata smirked, resting his elbows on his knees now and leaning forward, completely into the game, and part of Kageyama actually wondered if it wouldn’t be the polite thing to just let him win.

_Nope._

_Absolutely not._

_I’ve spent too many hours on this damn game._

_He’s a dead man._

They’d nearly made it through the first lap out of three and Hinata was still holding the lead while Kageyama was hanging onto a completely unacceptable _third,_ desperately trying to take down Mario.

“Here I GOOO!” Hinata suddenly yelled, making him flinch. “It’s my special move! BOO-YAAA!” he shouted, popping the joystick on his controller. And Kageyama watched in awe as Hinata’s Yoshi took one giant, flying leap off the side of the rainbow bridge, soaring happily into oblivion, before being swallowed up by the void.

Hinata stared at the screen blankly, his eyes wide. “That...always works…” he breathed. “I swear.”

And Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek, trying his damnedest not to burst out laughing. “Clearly not,” he replied flatly, watching with evil delight as Hinata’s Yoshi was placed back on the roadway, now in _eighth_ place, and his Bowser shot to number one, a title he fiercely defended for the remainder of the game. He eventually sailed through the finish line victorious.

_Fuck yeah._

He leaned back and inhaled, trying to control his glee, and then turned to stare at Hinata. “I think you were saying something about _dominating_ this level?”

Hinata’s face turned as red as a beet and his amber eyes went wild. “You BASTARD!” he yelped, lunging towards him, his knee landing straight in the popcorn bowl and flipping it up into the air. Popcorn rained down like hail, covering everything in sight, and then he felt Hinata, grabbing him by the wrists and shoving him backwards onto the floor, nearly snapping the cord to his controller.

“I DO dominate!” Hinata barked, pressing his hands hard into the tops of Kageyama’s shoulders and straddling his hips.

_He’s…on top of me…_

_Straddling me…_

_Oh my god!_

Kageyama blinked up at the boy, his brain now going completely hay-wire.

_He’s on top of me!!!!!!!!_

“I…I’m sure you do,” he replied in a strangled voice.

Hinata stared down at him with pursed lips, looking like a very disgruntled cat. “I do,” he sniffed. “But my trick just didn’t work that time...If you jump off the bridge at just the right moment you can actually land back on the track and get way far ahead of everyone…I do it all the time…”

But Kageyama could have cared less about what he was saying.

The fact was, Hinata was on top of him.

As in, resting on his stomach…as in, mere inches from his cock.

And that was no small thing.

In fact, it felt so damn good, he thought he might pass out.

Or maybe just die.

Either way, he felt powerless.

_Captive._

The boy could have his way with him like this if he wanted.

He certainly wouldn’t stop him.

Wouldn’t dare dream of it.

Suddenly, Hinata pushed himself up and off him with a huff, crunching popcorn under his feet as he walked back over to his spot.

And Kageyama was left lying there, the wind still knocked out of him and his heart raging.

_Oh wow._

_Okay._

It wasn’t like that scenario was something from one of his fantasies or anything…

_Dear god._

Well, minus the popcorn…and the fact that Hinata had actually crawled off of him…

But he would take what he could get!

“Another one?” Hinata asked, sitting back down cross-legged and shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

“Okay,” he replied, sitting back up again and dusting himself off.

And yes, his cock was hard.

The equivalent of a steel bar, to be exact.

_Shit._

He snatched Hinata’s pillow up and placed it over himself.

_Here we go._

_Round two._

***

~Hinata~

_Why is he acting so weird?_

They’d played several more games of Mario Kart, and still, Kageyama wasn’t loosening up. He was acting even more stiff and quiet than normal, and that was really saying something! Hinata had really hoped the boy would finally let his guard down. In fact, he’d prefer it if he were _yelling_ at him. That would feel much more normal.

“Maybe we need to change it up a bit,” he said after they’d finished “Yoshi Valley,” which _of course_ Kageyama had whipped his ass on.

“What do you mean?”

“Like maybe we need higher stakes or something…”

“Like what?”

Hinata thought for a moment, tapping his finger to his lips. “Like, loser has to do twenty push-ups…”

A devilish look flashed across Kageyama’s blue eyes. “Okay, but you can’t cheat and do them on your knees.”

Hinata’s mouth fell open. “I _never_ do that!” he yelped. “But just because you said it, I’ll make the punishment even harder. Loser has to do twenty push-ups _and_ eat a gummy off the floor each time he goes down.”

Kageyama’s face went pale and his mouth fell open slightly. “Each time he… _goes down_?”

“Yep. Be glad I cleaned my floor before you came over,” Hinata said haughtily.

Kageyama whipped his face around to stare at the TV.

_Is he blushing?_

_Weird._

“Okay, deal.”

They decided to play “Battle” in the “Block Fort” and not surprisingly, Kageyama was good at that, too.

_Is there anything he can’t do?!_

_Goddamn it!_

“TAKE THAT!” Kageyama shouted, shooting a red turtle shell at him and bursting his second-to-last green balloon.

“BASTARD!” Hinata yelled back.

_At least we finally sound like ourselves!_

“And THAT!” the boy said, ramming his cart into him and managing to pop his third balloon.

Hinata’s Yoshi spun around in quick circles, shrinking down to a Mini Bomb Cart. “I’m not DEAD YET!” he shouted, swerving around a corner and trying to catch him. He rammed his cart into Bowser’s side, causing his mini bomb self to explode in a blaze of glory, taking the evil King of the Koopas down with him.

“YESSSSSSSSS!” he shouted, pumping his orange controller in the air.

Victory was sweet.

And he didn’t even have to _look_ at Kageyama to feel him positively bristling with anger.

“Now I think you owe me something? Like twenty push-ups?” Hinata said innocently, staring at him with wide eyes and blinking slowly.

Kageyama growled at him, his lip curling up.

“I hope you like gummies!” Hinata said gleefully, grabbing a handful from the bowl and walking over towards him. “I’ll place one underneath you every time you go down.”

Kagayama grumbled and swatted some popcorn out of the way, stretching out on the hardwood floor and getting into position.

“Ready?”

“Yes,” he snarled.

Hinata placed a single pink gummy bear on the floor below his face. “One,” he said, watching in awe as Kageyama lowered himself down an inch from the floor and managed to snatch the gummy in his mouth. “Two,” he said, his heart beating faster. Kageyama’s biceps were _not_ something to be taken lightly, nor the way he held his large body so tight and rigid as he moved up and down. He was the picture of _control_. But by the time he was finished, he looked about ready to pass out...or maybe just puke. Clearly, he’d been swallowing the gummies whole. “Fuck,” he groaned as he collapsed onto his stomach and then rolled to his back on the floor, gasping for air.

Hinata watched him with wide eyes.

_Maybe that was a bad idea..._

_Yikes._

_He’s not gonna be happy about this._

_Not at all._

“Erm, are you okay?” he asked, squatting down and hovering over him.

Kageyama removed his hand from his face and opened his eyes, still breathing hard.

_AHHHHHHHHH!_

_He’s gonna KILL me!_

“You BASTARD!” Kageyama belted, quickly sitting up and lunging for him. He grabbed a handful of his shirt and slammed him down flat on his back on the floor, the bowl of gummies now sailing through the air and scattering like rain. Hinata squinted his eyes shut as they pummeled his face, and when he opened them again, Kageyama was panting hard and straddling his hips, looking like he was _definitely_ going to kill him.

_SHIT!_

There was no way out now.

It wasn’t like he’d have the strength to get the setter off him.

Kageyama was _huge_.

Still, Hinata pushed back, struggling to move him. He pressed his feet flat against the floor and bucked his hips up with all his might, straining for freedom, but that only made the boy squeeze him tighter, his thighs like a vice grip around his hips.

“You’re not...going... _anywhere_ ,” Kageyama growled, quickly snatching onto his wrists and pressing them into the floor, one on either side of his head.

And suddenly, Hinata felt a lot.

Like _a lot,_ a lot.

_Kageyama…is on top of me._

_This is a first…_

_Holy shit._

_What’s happening?!_

And there was no denying that both of their athletic shorts were thin, like _crazy_ thin, and he was pretty sure, unless he was hallucinating—which was entirely possible at this point—that _both_ of their dicks were hard.

_AHHHHHHHHH!_

“Next time,” Kageyama said in a low, breathy voice, “ _You’ll_ be the one going _down_.”

Hinata blinked.

His brain officially short-circuiting.

_Does he mean…what I think he means?_

_WHAAAAAT?!_

_Surely not._

_OH MY GOD!_

“I hope you like gummies,” Kageyama said, his voice soft but menacing.

_Okay, maybe I was just imagining things._

_But his DICK!_

_I swear that’s his dick!_

_It HAS to be!_

Hinata struggled against him again, not sure why, but he had to do _something_ , it was either fight back or burn alive, and he wasn’t sure which one he wanted more...But if he could feel Kageyama’s dick, then surely Kageyama could feel _his_ , too!

“Did you _hear_ me?” the boy asked, leaning down towards him, the tips of his black hair nearly tickling him in the forehead, his hot breath maddening. He smelled like Sakura gummies.

“Cherry blossoms,” Hinata murmured, blinking slowly up at him.

Yes, all the blood was definitely rushing from his brain down to his dick.

“Hmm?”

“You smell like…”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes and pushed their conjoined hands harder into the floor.

“Like _what_?” he growled.

“Like cherry blossoms.”

***

~Kageyama~

Kageyama blinked and stared down at the boy, fully aware of his hard dick pressing against his own, and fully willing to hold him there until the very end of time.

It felt too damn good and he needed to stall.

And now the boy was telling him he smelled like flowers?!

Good _god,_ what had his life come to?

But he would take it, however _weird_ it was.

If Hinata wanted to say he _looked_ like a flower or _smelled_ like a flower or _played_ _volleyball_ like a damn flower, he’d take it.

Anything to stay on top of him.

To keep feeling him.

Breathing him in.

And when he leaned down towards him, he could smell the sweet scent of Hinata’s hair and _dear_ _god,_ he nearly died. It always did things to him. He wanted to run his fingers through it, grab a big ole handful and tug, but that would mean losing his control of the boy’s hands, which might also mean losing control of Hinata, and he simply couldn’t allow that. Not when he finally had him right where he wanted him.

But how to keep him there?

And how to not look ridiculously suspicious? Which he probably already did…But then again, the boy looked half-drunk himself, so maybe he didn’t want to move either...

The bedroom door suddenly flew open and they both flinched.

“Hinata! You’ve made a mess!” a high, squeaky voice shouted.

A little ginger-haired girl in the spitting image of Hinata stood in the doorway, clutching a stuffed panda in one arm and pointing an accusatory finger with the other.

“OUT!” Hinata bellowed, “Or I’ll tell MOM! You’re not allowed in here and you know it!”

The little girl huffed and slammed the door shut with a bang.

“My sister,” Hinata grumbled, closing his eyes.

And Kageyama debated what to do.

He knew he should probably let him get up…

But he didn’t _want_ to!

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Amidst his indecision, Hinata managed to free himself from his grasp and shove him backwards, making him lose his balance. In an instant, they both scrambled to get ahold of the other, grasping at strained muscles and panting for air.

Okay, he liked this, too.

A lot.

“You…still… _owe_ me…another game…” he panted as Hinata clutched onto his shoulders and pressed his back into the floor.

They rolled.

“You’re…a sore… _loser_ …” Hinata grunted, now in a headlock.

“I’m a WHAT?”

“You… _heard_ …me...you dickhead...”

Kageyama released him and they both scrambled wildly again, lunging at each other and trying to pin the other one down.

They were close to the bed now.

And Kageyama was entirely aware of it.

He knew _exactly_ what he wanted to do, with every beat of his heart, with every labored breath, but he wasn’t sure he had the courage...or the balls.

_Aw, fuck it._

He jerked backwards and stood to a squat, gripping hold of Hinata’s shirt and yanking him up with him, and in one fell swoop, he tossed him on top of the bed.

And Hinata just lay there, wide-eyed and panting, his cheeks bright red.

And then Kageyama _pounced_ on him, the mattress bouncing wildly as he did.

_So much better._

_Now_ , he had him right where he wanted him.

And he had no idea what he was going to do with him, but _still_.

He was on Hinata’s bed, _with_ Hinata.

His heart was raging, his dick was throbbing, and everything was getting very hazy.

And Hinata was just lying there as he hovered over him on all fours, frozen stiff.

And then…

And THEN!

Hinata gripped onto the tops of his shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist, clinging onto him.

_OH MY GOD!_

Kageyama hadn’t expected that. Not by a long shot.

And maybe Hinata had meant to do it as a form of self-defense, but he’d done it so slowly…so gently…It didn’t feel like he was trying to defend himself anymore.

It felt like…he _wanted_ it.

Like he wanted to be close.

Kageyama groaned and closed his eyes, trying to comprehend and yet not comprehend the situation he now found himself in.

How was he ever going to come back from this?

_EVER?!_

His brain nearly exploded.

 _Everything_ nearly exploded.

And he was going to have a very sticky situation on his hands very soon if he didn’t do something and quick.

But he _wanted_ it!

Wanted to just let go, wanted to fully lower himself down between the boy’s legs, rest the full weight of his body against him and press him into the mattress...absorb his heat, feel his dick and go for his parted lips like a starving man...

And _god_ , the look on Hinata’s face!

Was it awe?

Horror?

Did he really want this, too?

It was impossible to tell.

Hinata always got goofy, unexplainable looks on his face.

Minutes, maybe hours ticked by while he debated; it felt like time was standing still... _everything_ was standing still.

_What do I do?!_

And then Hinata squeezed the tops of his shoulders, digging his fingers into the flesh, the sensation going straight to his dick like a bolt of lightening.

_Shit!_

“We should probably clean up,” Hinata said, his words coming out just above a whisper.

And Kageyama’s heart stopped.

_Wait. What?_

_NO!_

_Don’t leave!_

_PLEASE!_

But the boy was already letting go of him and crawling out from underneath him, eventually rolling off the bed.

Kageyama collapsed on top of the comforter with an angry grunt, burying his face in the soft fabric and gulping down the intoxicatingly sweet scent of Hinata; it was everywhere. He lay there, stewing in his own misery for a few minutes and praying for his dick to calm down.

And he wasn’t exactly sure what his objective had been with the boy, other than being _close_ to him, but he suddenly felt as if he’d just colossally struck out...royally screwed things up...and _losing_ just wasn’t something he could tolerate.

Especially when it came to Hinata.

***

~Hinata~

_What was that?!_

_What just happened?!_

Hinata’s brain was on fire as well as his dick.

He knew he had to get out of that situation and fast. No way in hell could he handle Kageyama on top of him like that, _looking_ at him like that, panting like that, and _not_ combust in a ball of flames or melt into a puddle of cum.

Maybe _both_.

And was he completely CRAZY or did it seem like the boy actually _liked_ it?

As in, was enjoying it?

As in, _liked_ him?

_No._

_It’s not possible._

_He hates me._

_I’m just confusing my own feelings for him._

_There’s just no way in hell that Tobio Kageyama likes me like that..._

_End of story._

He huffed and turned his attention back to picking up the gummies scattered around the room, tossing them back into the bowl haphazardly.

Had the whole day been a bust?

Well, no, not really.

He’d felt Kageyama’s dick, after all!

And there was really no downside to that…

Except that now his ache for him was about a thousand times worse.

He swept some popcorn up with his hand.

_Shit._

Maybe they couldn’t be _friends_ after all...

Because trying to get close to someone who wasn’t interested in you was downright torturous.

His heart clenched painfully.

And there was the boy, just lying prostrate on his bed.

So close, and yet so far.

***

~Kageyama~

Kageyama groaned and pried himself off Hinata’s bed, grateful that his dick had calmed down enough so he could at least show his face again. He squatted down to the floor and started silently helping Hinata clean up.

Maybe it was better if he didn’t push so hard to be close to him.

Because he couldn’t bear to be rejected again…

It hurt too damn much.

His heart was aching so badly he felt he might cry.

And that was _not_ normal.

_Goddamn it, Hinata!_

_You make me crazy!_

Maybe their connection was just best left on the court. It was _safer_ there. Nobody got burnt or permanently damaged. No hearts were involved.

Though he knew that wasn’t really true either, his heart was just as much involved _on_ the court as it was _off_ of it.

Wherever Hinata was, his heart would surely follow...

And he couldn’t believe he was actually admitting this to himself! Though, strangely, it didn’t feel like a defeat. It felt like a burden was lifted…

His heart ached for Hinata…

He _wanted_ Hinata…

It was freeing to finally acknowledge it!

He blinked and watched the boy toss some gummies into a bowl—gummies that he’d _especially_ picked out just for him, along with everything else he’d worked so hard to put together for their special “hang-out”…

_Maybe I still have a chance with him._

_He did go to all this trouble for me…_

_Maybe that means something…_

_And his dick had definitely been hard…that HAS to mean something._

He looked at the clock on the wall. Fifteen minutes until five. His mom would be back soon to pick him up.

But that was okay.

They would have plenty of other times together. Time to keep testing out the waters. Time to work up the courage…

“How about a few more games?” he heard himself asking, his voice coming out much deeper than he’d intended.

“Really?” the boy asked, his amber eyes lighting up.

“Yeah. And maybe you can even show me that trick you have on the rainbow bridge? It sounds pretty cool.”

Hinata lit up like the sun. “Okay!”

They both sat back down and picked up their controllers, and just for good measure, Kageyama grabbed a handful of gummies and shoved them in his mouth, nearly choking. He flicked his eyes to the side and noticed Hinata, watching him closely, a ridiculous grin sliding up his face.

_God help me._

He continued to chew, a cacophony of flavors exploding in his mouth as he turned back to stare at the TV screen.

He would show his appreciation for the boy, goddamn it!

If Hinata wanted him to eat, he would _eat_.

If Hinata wanted him to jump, he’d say “how high?”

Because he wasn’t giving up yet.

_Not by a long shot._

When he played, he played to _win_.

***

**Author's Note:**

> 🍬🎮🍬🎮🍬🎮🍬🎮🍬🎮🍬
> 
> 📌 Read the next part in this series, “Kiss Attack”! 👉
> 
> Thank you for indulging my great love for Mario Kart 64! 😍🏎 
> 
> And thank you for your sweet comments and kudos! They mean the world!🙏💖


End file.
